


InuYasha: The Disney Musical

by nanase12



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanase12/pseuds/nanase12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Inuyasha told with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tale of Goshinboku

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m about to have some real fun. Combining a story and redone song lyrics! This will be the basic plot overview of InuYasha in Disney Song style. I got the idea from hi-senshi so big props to her. I’ll say it once for the entire fic: All rights are reserved for their appropriate owners. It will jump through a few of the events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical (*Lyrics are italicized*)

**Episode 1:** The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who was Just Overcome  
                 _(Lyrics to the tune of the Bells of Notre Dame)_

**The Tale of Goshinboku**

_**Kaede:** _  
_Sengoku sunrise, the village aglow_  
_By the tale of Goshinboku_  
_A thicket of forest from so long ago_  
_Shields the tale of Goshinboku_  
_From the humble existence of farmers_  
_From the demons just to misconstrue_  
_And they say that the heart of the village_  
_Must start will the tale_  
_The tale of Goshinboku_

An elder woman greeted a stray child as they stood at the edge of the tree.

 _**Kaede:** _  
_Beautiful, isn’t it? So many colors, the leaves, the grandeur of its size_  
_Because you know, it not just an aged tree_  
_**Child:** It’s not?_  
_**K:** No, dear child. Up there in the bark of the trunk is pinned a demon. Who is this demon?_  
_**C:** Who?_  
_**K:** What is he?_  
_**C:** What?_  
_**K:** How did he come to be there?_  
_**C:** How?_  
_**K:** Hush, Kaede will tell you_  
_It’s the tale of a priestess and a hanyou_

 _No brighter morning our tale had begun_  
_Near the tree of Goshinboku_

 _“It’s Inuyasha!”_  
_“Someone stop him!”_  
_“He broke the net!”_

 _A dark demon steals a mysterious jewel_  
_And makes way towards Goshinboku_

 _"Come everyone! We can’t let him get away!"_  
_But a trap had be laid for the hanyou_  
_Dodging arrows he turned ‘round to view_  
_A figure whose gaze was as cruel as the ways of the tale_  
_“Kikyo.”_  
_The tale of Goshinboku_

 _Kikyo had to guard the jewel over her lifespan_  
_And even as she bled she sought to kill the fleeing man_  
_“Has Lady Kikyo finally captured the beast?”_  
_“He still has the jewel!”_  
_‘Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?’_

_He ran_

The demon, gripping the jewel tightly, flew through the forest to escape the female archer. It wasn’t long before he reached a huge tree and was finally pinned by his pursuer. With an arrow piercing through his chest, he dropped the jewel and it rolled near the trunk of the aged tree.

_“Is he dead? The hanyou?”_

_“Sister!” cried a scared young girl_  
_“Where’s the shikon jewel. I must take it with me where it belongs.”_  
_“Sister, you are here-- still bleeding out_  
_At the foot of Goshinboku”_  
_“Please don’t worry, I’m fine Kaede.”_  
_“Don’t speak anymore; the village will help_  
_You now at Goshinboku”_  
_“I said I’ll be fine”_  
_“You can lie to yourself and the village_  
_Even to the demon you’ve slew_  
_But I can see with my eye you’re about to die”_  
_Says the tale_  
_The tale of Goshinboku_

 _And the priestess knew she would have to pay a great price_  
_To die along with the jewel as one last sacrifice_

 _“Listen sister”_  
_“Anything sister! Just tell me what to do”_  
_“Kaede you have to burn—”_ She was interrupted by her own heaving and blood coughs.  
_“You must burn the jewel along with my body”_  
_“Sister, why?”_  
_“Kaede, for the sake of this village just do as I command”_ She coughed again.  
_“Sister your wound!”_  
_“Yes, I know but please do as I have told you_  
_I must destroy the shikon jewel to bring peace over the land_

_And as she wished, the sacred jewel was burned. Her death caused by that demon: Inuyasha_

_Sometimes I wish that time could transcend_  
_Through the tale of Goshinboku_  
_So the tale might not have so sad of an end_  
_Oh, the tale tale tale tale tale tale tale tale_  
_Tale of Goshinboku_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Kaede would be singing this as the overview that sets Feudal Japan for our female lead! The roles that aren’t obviously Kaede and Kikyo are random villagers. Hope that clears up any reader confusion. Thanks for reading.


	2. When Will My Life Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Episode 1:** The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who was Just Overcome  
                 _(Lyrics to the tune of the When Will My Life Begin, Tangled)_

**When Will My Life Begin**

_**Kagome:** _  
_7 am the usual morning lineup_  
_Turn over and hit snooze then snuggle back in_  
_Toss around a bit, flip over, and cuddle up_  
_Snooze again, and by then I'm like so late again!_

 _So I jump out of bed, get dressed, and go downstairs_  
_Grab a quick bite to eat before I fix my hair_  
_Say bye to Mom then walk out into the spring air_  
_Just wondering when will my life begin_

 _Meet up with friends as I arrive at the school gate_  
_Gossip about boys before I rush to class_  
_Bump into Hojou; he asks me out on a date_  
_Sounds like fun. Gotta run. There's a test? Hope I pass!_

 _Finally heading home, feeling I tested fine_  
_See off my friends at last near my home's entrance sign_  
_And then I climb and climb the stairs of the old shrine_  
_Just a normal day passing again_  
_And I'll keep wondering, and wondering_  
_And wondering and wondering_  
_When will my life begin_

 _Tomorrow Gramps tells stories I hear_  
_'Bout some old jewel on my birthday each year_  
_And something about that huge, aged tree_  
_Now that I'm older maybe he'll stop bothering. . ._

"It's an old story Kagome! It's important—"  
"Give it a rest, Gramps." Feeling bummed that her 15th birthday gift was a mummified hand, Kagome turned in, hoping the next day – her day – would definitely be one to remember.

"Souta, you're such a baby. It's just the c—ahh!"


	3. Feudal Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:**

After being pulled through the Bone-eater's Well, the young Kagome found herself in Feudal Japan – a completely different era. After freeing a half demon named Inuyasha from his captivity, she discovered she was the reincarnation of an ancient priestess -- the very one that had sealed him to the tree, and that she had the Shikon Jewel inside of her. Shortly after, the jewel was shattered and Kagome and Inuyasha form an unlikely partnership in attempt to recover the pieces. Their story traveled far and wide as demons came from all over to attack them and steal the jewel. One managed to steal Kagome's only shard: Yura. After being pushed down the well again, she returns to her own time. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is trying to fend off the villagers under Yura's control.

 **Episode 4:** Yura of the Hair  
                  _(Lyrics to the tune of the Under the Sea, The Little Mermaid)_

**Feudal Japan**

"It's the hair, Inuyasha, the hair!"  
"What are you going on about, old hag!" As Inuyasha fought off the possessed villagers, he was being attacked by invisible, but sharp threads. While he was blind to them, Kaede could actually see the hair.  
"Help me out here!"  
"I can't Inuyasha, I am too old. You need her. Where is Kagome?"  
"I don't know! Why do I need that wench!"  
"You must find her, Inuyasha. You can't fight what you can't see." Giving up on arguing, the half demon agreed. But first he had to make sure Kaede was safe. He began digging into the dirt below.  
"I'm not dead, Inuyasha."  
"I know, I'm just putting you here for safekeeping." Deciding it was for the best, she let him continue to bury her under a patch of leaves.  
"You must bring her back here at all costs, Inuyasha!"  
"Yeah I got it."  
"And don't forget where you've burried me!"

After chasing Kagome's scent, Inuyasha ended up at the well, eventually following after her. He burst through the front door of her home, demanding her return.  
"Why should I go? I finally got back!" Remembering Kaede's heed, the half demon tried to convince the girl to come back and help him defeat Yura.

_C’mon Kagome! You don’t want to stay up here! Come live life in Feudal Japan, and leave your world behind!_

_The grass is always greener_  
_In somebody else’s time_  
_You think about staying up here_  
_But that is the biggest crime_  
_Imagine what’s waiting for you_  
_Once you break out of your shell_  
_A brand new life awaits you_  
_C’mon on girl jump down that well!_

 _Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan_  
_Darling it’s older and a lot bolder_  
_And so much more grand!_  
_In modern times you work all day_  
_All school work and no time to play_  
_C’mon Kagome, jump down that well to_  
_Feudal Japan!_

 _Down here you get lots of freedom_  
_And travel from land to land_  
_In your time, you must go to school_  
_With math you don’t understand_  
_But kids in the schools are lucky_  
_They still can go out and play_  
_One day when they are all grown up_  
_They’ll have many bills to pay. Oh No!_

 _Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan_  
_No one to bill you_  
_But they do try to kill you_  
_If they can_  
_But even the demons with great skill_  
_Don’t have a constant urge to kill_  
_We’ve got the spirit; you’ve got to hear it_  
_Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan_  
_Since life is sweet here_  
_We’ve got the beat here_  
_Traditionally_  
_In your time you plan out every day_  
_Here you can waste the day away!_  
_C’mon on Kagome, jump down that well to_  
_Feudal Japan!_

 _Come on, girl, let's go_  
_To my world below_  
_But when we get there_  
_You'll have to beware_

 _Demon's will attack_  
_Us when we get back_  
_So we have got to go now_

 _Yura of the hair_  
_Is waiting back there_  
_People are dying_  
_That's why I'm trying_

 _To get you back there_  
_'Cause you see the hair_  
_But I just don't know how_

"Inuyasha, I just got home. Can’t you defeat her? Oh and. . ."  
"What?!"  
"Well, she kind of has my jewel shard."  
"What!"  
"Well, she just sort of took it."  
"Took it? Now you have to come back!"

 _Oh! Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan,_  
_Where demons fight_  
_With all of their might_  
_Because they can_  
_What do they got?_  
_A lot of strife_  
_Don't you want a more exciting life_

 _Every human there's waiting for you there_  
_Feudal Japan_  
_Yura's fighting with the jewel shard's power_  
_Feudal Japan_

 _And you're the one who went off and lost it_  
_That’s why my era's where you need to be_  
_We've got to hurry_  
_Kaede is buried_  
_Feudal Japan!_

"What is that?"  
"What?"  
"It's a hair?" She froze, realizing the demon's weapon, just like her could travel through the well. She looked back to her family and realized what she had to do.  
"Alright, I've got it. I can't let anyone die. Let's go."  
"But Kagome—" her mother interjected.  
"I'll be back, Mom. Souta, Gramps – I'll miss you."

Following after Inuyasha, she returned to the Feudal era to help him defeat Yura of the Hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: should I record myself singing the remakes? You know, add a link that plays the song to the flow of the beats? I'm bad at singing, but if it helps to make it flow, I don't mind trying.


	4. A Sword Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:**  
After finally getting along for a while, Kagome and Inuyasha meet Myoga the Flea, a friend/ advisor of Inuyasha’s deceased father. Shortly after, they meet Inuyasha’s older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, who has been searching for the entrance to their father’s grave. He discovers it lies in one of Inuyasha’s eyes and sets a trap using the image of the half-demon’s mother. With Kagome’s help, he is able to break free of the illusion as Sesshoumaru decides to strike—removing Inuyasha’s pupil to open a portal to their father’s resting place.

 **Episodes 5-7:** Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshoumaru  
                      _(Lyrics to the tune of A Girl Worth Fighting For, Mulan)_

 **A Sword Worth Fighting For**                

After the black pearl was removed from Inuyasha’s right eye, he collapsed to the ground as Sesshoumaru tossed one casual glance back at him before jumping through the black portal. Inuyasha steadies himself, ready to go after his despised half-brother

 _ **Inuyasha:** For a long time I’ve been waiting for this battle_  
_**Kagome:** If you’re not careful, he'll slaughter us like cattle_  
_**Myoga:** But you have to go, now don’t be slow_  
_**I:** Time to settle the score!_  
_**M:** Oh, it surely is a sword worth fighting for_  
_**I &K:** What?_  
_**M:** That’s what I said! A sword worth fighting for_  
_A sword that glimmers in the moon- a blade that truly shines_  
_**I:** Your sword is useless junk to me! My strength will work just fine_  
_**K:** I don’t care what sword you wear or what it looks like_  
_But if we don’t go now he’ll get away! Move! Come on! Ugh!_

Tired of listening to Myoga and Inuyasha’s banter, Kagome takes the initiative and jumps through the portal after Sesshoumaru before it closes. Shocked, Inuyasha leaps in after her. They land on a skeleton bird and fly over the huge remains of his father.

 _ **I:** Hey Myoga, is this sword so great, why bother?_  
_**M:** This tremendous sword once belonged to your father_  
_And remember this; his dying wish is you wielding that sword_  
_That’s what makes it a sword worth fighting for_

Landing within the bones, they come in contact with Sesshoumaru who is scowling at the sword stuck in the grave. There seems to be some kind of force field around it, leaving the demon unable to remove it. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru begin to battle as Kagome tries to stay out of their way. She encourages Inuyasha to pull the sword to dent his brother’s ego.

 _ **I:** It’s too bad you can’t touch the sword_  
_I guess that makes it mine!_

Inuyasha pulls at the sword only to find he couldn’t remove it either. Frustrated, he continues to fight and chase after Sesshoumaru. Kagome watches worried.

 **K:** _Oh, Inuyasha look out! Hey wait! Don’t dare leave me behind—_

Perusing the fighting demons, she accidentally removes the sword with ease.

 _ **I &S:** What?_  
_**K:** Oops?_

Frustrated, Sesshoumaru attacks Kagome and her form crumples under the acid. Inuyasha is deeply angered and continues fighting in anguish.

 _ **S:** Human love had made you weak just like your mother_  
_**K:** Hey, I’m not dead! Now it’s time to beat your brother_  
_**I:** You’re alive!_  
_**K:** Oh god, a giant dog—_  
_**I:** Did he **have** to transform!?_

Inuyasha tried fighting his brother’s true form with the old sword, but it had no effect. Frustrated in battle, he ops throwing the sword away but Kagome encourages him to use it, much to his annoyance.

 _ **I:** How is this junk a sword worth fighting for?_  
_**K:** It’s gotta be a sword worth fighting for!_  
_**I:** Shut up and be a girl worth fighting—_

The rusty sword transformed into a huge fang allowing Inuyasha to cut off one of his brother’s arms causing him to flee. He and Kagome successfully leave the grave with a new weapon.


	5. He Lives in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:** Inuyasha and Kagome continue to travel until they meet a young fox demon named Shippo. The kitsune, while mischievous, was alone. His father had been defeated by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha, more annoyed by Shippo than anything, didn’t want to help. His feelings are changed when the brothers kidnap Kagome. He finds them, frees her and confronts the jewel-shard-powered brothers. He kills the brothers in battle, successfully avenging Shippo’s father.

 **Episode 9-10:** Enter Shippo… Plus the Amazing Thunder Brothers  
                       _(Lyrics to the tune of the He Lives in You, The Lion King)_

**He Lives in You**

“I’m glad they’re gone, but I still miss him.” The young demon began to walk away from the miko and hanyou when Kagome reached out to him, pulling him close. Inuyasha, still embarrassed about his previous outburst when he thought Kagome was dying, ignored them.

“It’s okay to be sad, Shippo. I lost my father too. What matters is that you always remember him. He’ll live on in your heart. He protected us today, right?” The kitsune nodded and Kagome smiled. “And he’ll continue to watch over you…

 _At night_  
_The spirit of his life_  
_Calls out to you, Shippo_  
_Listen, little Shippo_  
_But you’re scared_  
_For you’re only a child_  
_Crying for his father_  
_Just listen little Shippo_

 _Wait_  
_It is never too late_  
_We just have to have faith_  
_Little Shippo, have faith_

 _He lives in you, he’ll always be_  
_There watching over everything you see_  
_I know you miss him_  
_But know the truth_  
_He’s always with us_  
_He lives in you._

The young demon smiles and hops out of Kagome’s lap.  
“I can stay with you, right?”  
“Of course.” She lifted Shippo and sat him in her bicycle’s basket and began walking. Inuyasha, still upset, walked on in silence.  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“Go away, brat!”  
“Inuyasha, he’s a child and alone. He’s staying with us! After arguing a few moments longer, Kagome halts the bickering with a “sit” and walks on. She smiles to herself, thinking of the newest edition to their gang.

 _Stay_  
_Listen to what I say_  
_Stay with us and have faith_  
_Young Shippo_  
_Have faith_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally had a bunch of Japanese romaji from google translate in place of the African chanting, but I decided against it.


	6. Become Full Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:** While traveling, the gang meets a young girl who is terrified of demons. Her family was murdered by them, and Kagome volunteers for them to destroy them for her. In the fight, her caretaker, a monk, is captured and everyone flees the temple. Once safe in the forest, it is revealed that Inuyasha has in fact become a human.

 **Episode 13:** The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-Haired Inuyasha                                                                                                                             _(Lyrics to the tune of Go the Distance, Hercules)_

**Become Full Demon**

“I don’t understand.” Kagome probed. Inuyasha, embarrassed and upset at his appearance turned away.  
“It’s a condition of half-demons.” Myoga spoke up. “Each, have one night every so often that they lose their powers. Inuyasha’s is on the new moon.”

“Stop sharing my business you old flea!” Even with human hearing, he could tell what Myoga was saying. He walked a little further into the forest, not comfortable facing the group quite yet. Being human was the worst time of his life and he had to deal with it once a month. Looking at his now dull finger nails, he swore that he’d collect all the jewel shards and become a full demon no matter what.

 _I have often dreamed_  
_Of a far off place_  
_Where for once I’d know that_  
_I’m where I’m meant to be_

 _Where I feel at peace_  
_And wouldn’t have to face_  
_The thought of a world that has_  
_No place out there for me_

 _I will find a way_  
_I'll become full demon_  
_Even if I change_  
_At least I’ll be strong_  
_When I’m last rid of_  
_This half-human blood_  
_I could go most anywhere_  
_And feel like l belong_

“Inuyasha!” Her call alerted him to the fact he wasn’t actually alone, and he approached Kagome.  
“What is it, wench?” Rolling her eyes at the name, she explained that she had left her bag at the temple with their jewel shards inside.  
“You have got to be kidding me!”  
“Sorry!”

With the jewel shards on the line, Inuyasha and Shippo take off back toward the temple. As they traveled, the half demon- turned human cursed his blood line once more. He’d have to fight with no powers. Upon arrival, Inuyasha a Shippo discover the monk was the head demon all along. Inuyasha is badly injured, weakened and sensitive in his human state, and is cared for by Kagome. As the demon goes in for a final attack, the sun rises, and Inuyasha regains his powers, successfully defeating the enemy. The gang and young girl part ways and Kagome wondered if she had imagined his kind words from the night before. With the jewel shards back, Inuyasha’s spirit was slightly uplifted. Thinking back to his moment in the forest, he hoped it wouldn’t be too long after all.

 _I am on my way_  
_I'll become full demon_  
_I don’t care what I_  
_Have to do to get strong_  
_To be free at last_  
_From this human half_  
_I would change most anything_  
_To finally belong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, forgot about this for 3-ish months. I have lyrics written, just not typed up or formatted. I'll update like every other day or so as I finish them. Season one, halfway done.


	7. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:** The grave of Kikyo is robbed back in the village, despite Kaede’s attempt to defend it, resulting in the loss of her sister’s ashes. She asks Inuyasha and Kagome for help, and Inuyasha half-heartedly refuses. In the meantime, the witch Urasue has resurrected Kikyo using her ashes, but realizes her soul hasn’t returned. To complete the process, she kidnaps Kagome who wakes up bound in a bath of herbs.

 **Episode 14-15:** Return of the Tragic Priestess Kikyo                                                                                                           _(Lyrics to the tune of Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, Cinderella)_

**Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo**

“Who is that?” Kagome questioned confused at the awkward moving woman across from her.  
“That is Kikyo. I shall use you to revive her fully!”  
“You made the clay soldiers?!” Kagome was finally able to piece together what was happening.  
“Yes, I did. And soon you will join the living dead.” The witch continued to prepare the herb bath.

 ** _Urasue:_**  
_Majo no jumon, majo no maho_  
_Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_  
_Cooking up priestesses here in my pot_  
_Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_

 _Majo no jumon, majo no maho_  
_Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_  
_She’ll be resurrected believe it or not_  
_Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_

 _Jaakuna poshun means_  
_She’ll be under my control_  
_And once Kikyo lives_  
_Her power she’ll give_  
_Me and all I need is your soul_

Detached from her soul, Kagome was left an empty shell as Inuyasha arrived. Seeing Kikyo, he whispers her name, despite the soul’s plea for him not to. The soul floods back into Kikyo’s clay body, and Urasue laughs triumphantly.

 _Majo no jumon, majo no maho_  
_Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_  
_Time to come back now my living clay pot_  
_Bibbidi Bobbidi, Bibbidi Bobbidi_  
_Bibbidi Bobbidi—_  
_“AAAH!”_

With her memories regained, she kills the witch and learns half a century has passed. Seeing him alive, she then turns to kill Inuyasha who is confused by her wound. Kaede tells him he did it before stealing the jewel 50 years prior. Still confused, he is unable to dodge one of her arrows, but Kagome’s will calls back her soul—saving Inuyasha and exhausting Kikyo. He chases the priestess, but she falls over a cliff side, refusing to be saved by the demon she still despised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So forgive what has to be awful Japanese words/translations. I wrote this one years ago. The “rough” translations would be: “a witch’s spell, a witch’s magic” for the first line of the verses and “this evil potion” for the first line of the bridge.


	8. Why Should I Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:** After the affair with the resurrected Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha do a lot of thinking on their own, worrying Shippo. Meanwhile, a traveling monk, Miroku, promises to destroy a demon possessing a local princess.

 **Episode 16:** The Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk Miroku  
            _(Lyrics to the tune of Why Should I Worry, Oliver & Company)_

**Why Should I Worry**

Another successful haul later, he monk, Miroku, continued his journey. Sometimes he thought he was so good, he deserved his own theme song…

 _One minute I am at your door_  
_Exorcising your demons with ease_  
_And just when you think there’re no more_  
_I’ve robbed you blind, taking what I please_

 _I said woo woo woo woo woo_  
_I’m streetwise, I can improvise_  
_I said woo woo woo woo woo_  
_I’m street smart_  
_Leaving a string of broken hearts_

 _Why should I worry_  
_Why should I care_  
_Sure I may be a fraud_  
_But I always perform with flare_  
_Why should I worry_  
_Why should I care_  
_I’m just looking out for me_  
_‘Cause I know life is unfair_

Catching the attention of Miroku, Kagome is temporarily kidnapped by the monk who wants to steal her jewel shards. Inuyasha, angry at the lost shards chases after him. Coming to a crossroads, he begins sniffing the ground.  
“Inuyasha, you’re attracting attention.”  
“They don’t look friendly.”  
“Shut up! He came through here!” Kagome didn’t think the monk would be in a tavern, but was proven wrong, seeing him drinking and accompanied by women, carefree.

 _I love beautiful women_  
_And my hand loves their butts_  
_I get slapped for my touch_  
_Guess I love them too much!_

 _Why should I worry_  
_Why should I care_  
_I’m just your average monk_  
_Traveling from here to there_  
_Why should I worry_  
_Why should I care_  
_I’m just looking out for me_  
_‘Cause I know life is unfair_

Unamused by the monks’s antics, Inuyasha does battle with Miroku, claiming he’s less of a priest and more of a lecher. Disarming him, the monk has no choice but to unleash his last resort weapon: a wind tunnel in his right hand. Before Inuyasha could be sucked in, Kagome launches herself at it, playing on Miroku’s wish to not harm humans. The fight over, Miroku gropes Kagome as she retrieves the jewel shard previously taken. Inuyasha threatens to kill him again, and he saves himself by explaining his story.

 _Chasing demons_  
_Across the land_  
_Just looking for the one who put_  
_This curse upon my hand_

 _Why should I worry_  
_Why should I care_  
_I’m just your average monk_  
_But if you cross me beware_

Miroku explains the demon can shape shift, and killed a priestess 50 years ago to obtain the jewel. Kagome and Inuyasha realize this was Kikyo, solving the mystery of how the two betrayed each other. Trying to all work together, Inuyasha insults Kagome again. She argues Miroku is kinder than him, and that maybe she should help him find the shards instead. The monk gropes her again, and the three fight into the evening, an unamused Shippo watching from a distance.


	9. More Than A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:** After Kagome is injured in a fight with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha takes her jewel shards and sends her back to her own time with no way back—concerned for her safety. Miroku and Shippo try to convince him this was not a smart move, and he shoves a tree down the well for emphasis. Later, Kaede tells Miroku and Inuyasha of a severely burnt human Kikyo once cared named Onigumo. The man disappeared in fire shortly after Kikyo’s death, and grass refused to grow where he once laid. They are interrupted when a usually kind wolf demon attacks the gang.

 **Episode 19 -21:** Go back to Your Own Time, Kagome!  
                          _(Lyrics to the tune of More Than A Dream, Cinderella III)_

**More Than A Dream**

“Grandpa, stop telling people I’m sick!” Kagome complained for the hundredth time.  
“But you should be in the past, fighting with Inuyasha! It’s your dest—"  
“Cut it out, Grandpa. I already told you I can’t go back.” Still in shock from being sent back to her time so suddenly, she wasn’t in the mood to put up with him. Longing to return, but unsure how, she wondered if she’d ever get back. Even without her grandfather’s constant demanding, she started to doubt she ever would. Before school, she found herself staring into the well again, letting her thoughts get the better of her…

 _I never dreamed t_ _hat my life would be_  
_Some grand story or p_ _erfect fantasy_  
_Just wanted to get to high school_  
_And ignore grandpa’s folklore_  
_Was it nothing more than a dream?_

 _Then one day I fell t_ _hrough some magic veil_  
_And awoke inside a_ _feudal fairy tale_  
_And for once my life had purpose_  
_As I battled and explored_  
_And it was so much more_  
_So much more than a dream_

Back in the past, the wolf demon is scared away by Miroku’s wind tunnel, but it doesn’t hold him off for long. With Inuyasha too injured to fight as his best, Miroku and Kaede seal him away in a hut to keep him safe. But when the demon returns even more supercharged, he has no choice but to fight. Realizing the demon has jewel shards controlling him, Shippo and Miroku explain that this was why they needed Kagome, for they couldn’t see where they were. As Inuyasha struggles, Shippo, being chased by wolves of the demon, grabs their jewel shards, runs to the well, and falls in head first, passing out.

Meanwhile, Kagome is asked out by Hojo, a male classmate she was quite fond of. While she would have been excited previously for the date, she goes along feeling bittersweet. As she leaves, for a moment, she thinks she senses a jewel shard, but is unable to find anything. Thinking she might be imagining things, she tries to force herself to get used to the possibility of never going back and leaves to meet Hojo for their date.

 _I could say it never happened_  
_Just a dream—all unreal_  
_And go on with life_  
_Ignoring how I feel_

“Kagome are you upset with me?”  
“Huh, what?” Concerned with Kagome’s distracted state, Hojo wanted to be sure she was okay.  
“Have I done something?”  
“Oh no, you’re fine. I’m fine.” She may have been trying to convince herself more than him.  
“You don’t have to lie to me,” he spoke again after a few moments of silence. “I made you come out when you weren’t feeling well.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m having the time of my life. “  
“What a relief.”

She gave him a smile, but she couldn’t hold it long. Her thoughts kept floating back to her time in the past. There was still so much left open. Who was this Naraku? What did he have to do with fifty years ago? Would the jewel be made whole again? What would happen if she weren’t there to oversee it? Who would take care of Shippo? Protect the village? Would Inuyasha even let his recent wounds heal properly? Since he hadn't come back for her was he too hurt? Or even worse.

“Inuyasha.”  
“I’m sorry?” She hadn’t meant to speak it out loud, but it fell off her lips in a careless whisper nonetheless. Taking it as a sign, she stood up abruptly.  
“Sorry, Hojo. You we right. I’m not feeling well after all.”  
“I knew it. I—"  
“Thanks, for tonight, but I’ll head back myself!”  
“But—" She didn’t wait to hear what he said next. Without looking back, she took off towards her home, feeling sure of herself for the first time since she had returned.

 _For with both friend and foe_  
_I’ve formed a bond I can’t untie_  
_If there’s any way to get back there_  
_I’ve simply got to try!_

Sensing the jewel shard again, she heads straight for the well and begins to dig.

 _So I’ll trust my heart_  
_What else can I do?_  
_Inuyasha I promise_  
_To come back to you_  
_Great adventure’s waiting for me_  
_So in dreams I cannot dwell_  
_I’ll keep digging til I’m on_  
_The other side of this old well_

 _Oh, I want so much more_  
_So much more than a dream!_

With one final swipe, she found herself transported to the bottom of the well in the feudal era with an unconscious Shippo. Inuyasha senses her, and rushes to the well to get her. He removes the tree and defeats the demon quickly before telling her she was supposed to stay home. She responds by hugging him before the two begin to bicker again as usual.


	10. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:** Kagome returns from her time and is reunited with the gang when she senses a large presence of jewel shards in the woods nearby. Inuyasha and Miroku take off to chase the demon and confront him.

 **Episode 20-21:** Despicable Villain! Naraku’s True Identity Unveiled  
                        _(Lyrics to the tune of Be Prepared, The Lion King)_

**Be Prepared**

“It’s you isn’t it? The demon Naraku who killed Kikyo and got me pinned to the tree?! I swear I’m going to kill you!” Inuyasha cried, sword already drawn.

The opposing demon laughed darkly at the hanyou and mortals below him.

 _ **Naraku:**_  
_I never thought emotions essential_  
_They’re raw and unpredictable_  
_But maybe they’ve a glimmer of potential_  
_When used to manipulate people_

 _You’ve been looking for answers for a long time_  
_To end your pathetic journey_  
_And to catch the one to blame for your crimes_  
_Well congrats, your search ends with me_

 _It’s clear that you’re angry and bitter_  
_And chalked full of utter despair_  
_But you will not live to consider_  
_Life outside my endless nightmare_

 _So prepare for the fight of your lifetime_  
_Be prepared for your fate when you lose_  
_A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_

 ** _Miroku:_**  
_And where do you feature?_  
_**N:** I’ll tell you, dull creature_  
_Once my empire’s risen_  
_I’ll see through my vision_  
_And reign over these lands as I choose_  
_With injustice deliciously squared_  
_Be prepared_

 **_Inuyasha:_ **  
_No, it’s you who better be prepared_  
_**N:** For the death of a mutt?_  
_**I:** Do I look sick or something!_  
_**N:** No fool. I am going to kill you_  
**_Kaede:_ **  
_Are you the man Kikyo cared for?_  
_**N:** No but I’m a demon_  
_Born from his sacrifice_

Inuyasha tries to attack him, but cannot land a blow

 _ **N:** Idiot, you cannot win_  
_**I:** That’s what you thi—_  
_**N:** I’ll be victorious!_  
_Once I have the jewel_  
_You’ll never defy me again!_

Naraku attempts to flee.

 _ **M** : He’s getting away!_  
_**I:** We won’t let you!_  
_**I &M:** Hey we refuse to be neglected_  
_Turn around and give us a fair fight_  
_**N:** Be fair? Have you not yet detected_  
_Evil tends to be impolite_  
_The jewel shards will grant me great power_  
_Then chaos will become widespread_  
_No need to be frightened or cower_  
_There’ll be nothing to fear when you’re dead!_

The demon releases a deathly miasma over the gang as he evades capture.

 _So prepare for the ultimate evil_  
_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_  
_With no sign of slowing_  
_My strength will keep growing_  
_My endless desire_  
_Will keep rising higher_

 _Til I’m undisputed, respected, saluted_  
_Revered as the demon I am_  
_And no soul in this world will be spared_  
_Be prepared_

With a swipe of Tetsaiga, Inuyasha takes off Naraku’s shirt, revealing a spider burn mark on his back. They realize it must be Naraku’s identifier—one he can never hide. Despite the discovery, the demon’s parting words left a foreboding feeling in the air.

 _No soul in this world will be spared_  
_Be prepared_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have waited until Naraku had more incarnations / allies for this number, but it was written and it's hilarious, so now it is.


	11. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:** The gang is asked to guard a princess’s soul- for soul-stealing demons were in the area recently. Meanwhile, Kikyo, having survived the fall over the cliff, is adjusting to her new life in a small village. The village’s children enjoy her company, and she remarks one of them reminds her of her younger sister. In a field, she notices two monks watching them. She questions them, which results in the elder one telling her to return to where she came from. Later that night, she stands by the river under the watchful eyes of the monks and child, Seyo, from earlier.

 **Episode 22:** The Soul of Kikyo  
                  _(Lyrics to the tune of Poor Unfortunate Souls, The Little Mermaid)_

**Poor Unfortunate Souls**

Kikyo pulled her ribbon loose, letting her hair fall down around her as she reaches out into the air. A pale creature carrying a lost soul comes to her, and the young Seyo sadly concludes that she was the one stealing souls from the dead. Before she could collect, she is interrupted by the monks from before.

“As I said, Lady, you don’t belong here! Wha- what are you?” The eldest monk spoke, ready to strike. Kikyo started back pointedly.

 ** _Kikyo:_**  
_I admit that in the past I was a priestess_  
_You aren’t crazy if you heard that I was dead_  
_But now I’m alive and well_  
_Thanks to a witch’s spell_  
_She tried to steal my powers so I fled_  
_True? Yes_

 _And, I fortunately know some spirit magic_  
_It’s a talent even now I still possess_  
_But despite this, since I’ve died_  
_I’ve figured out that I_  
_Cannot sustain this body, I confess_  
_Without some_

 _Poor unfortunate souls_  
_Of the deceased_  
_This one’s from a dying mistress_  
_That one’s from a dying maid_  
_And when I take them_  
_They’re at peace_  
_These poor unfortunate souls_  
_I must protect_  
_I send out my soul collectors_  
_Who search all over the land_  
_For souls perfect_  
_To collect_

 _Now it has happened before_  
_As I preform this chore_  
_Spirits get trapped—_  
_It’s out of my control_  
_Though they don’t always pass on_  
_I assure you there’s no con_  
_For these poor unfortunate souls_

_May I take my leave?_

**_Monk:_ **  
_If we let you go, you’ll start stealing_  
_The souls of young maidens again_  
_**K:** Life’s not always fair, now is it?_  
_I must be going_  
_I’ll pretend we never had_  
_This discussion about me_

 _ **M:** I won’t allow you to—_  
_**K:** Do you honestly think you can stop me?_  
_You can fight me or let me_  
_Leave in peace- your choice_  
_**M:** It is not a choice! I must protect—_  
_**K:** I’ll spare your life_  
_Let you escape_  
_Please don’t underestimate my power_  
_When pushed to the edge!_

 _I’ve tried to be your friend - it didn’t matter_  
_You still want to cast me off from this earth_  
_So don’t think it absurd_  
_If that was your final word_  
_Even this half-life is far_  
_More than you’re worth_

 _Be gone I am ending this useless conversation_  
_Let me pass and move along while you still can_  
_But if you idle any more_  
_I can’t predict what lies in store_  
_For you or your friend_  
_Just think you foolish man_

 _Leave me these_  
_Poor unfortunate souls_  
_And walk away_  
_I ‘m not hurting anyone_  
_Just trying to live on in peace_  
_And you will not get in my way_  
_These poor unfortunate souls_  
_Belong to me_  
_If you think that you can stop me_  
_I permit you now to try_  
_But I’ll keep gathering them all_  
Before they fade into the sky  
I will purify all darkness  
Even that which lies inside  
These poor unfortunate souls

The monk, armed with a dragon claw, flings his weapon at her in attempt to kill her.

 _ **M:** False priestess, I’m sorry but_  
_I cannot let you go free_  
_**K:** I spare you no pity_  
_I gave you a choice_  
_You chose to attack me_

In response, Kikyo, with a flick of her hand, sends the claw back at him. It ends up catching him in the throat and he dies. She turns to the other monk, blasted back by the deflection.

_Now flee!_

“Wah!” The cry was soft, but Kikyo immediately turned in response to it. From her hiding place, Seyo had seen the scene unfold and stared at the priestess terrified.  
“Seyo, I’m sorry.” The little girl fled.  
“Seyo—Seyo please forgive me!” she called after her. As she watched the child’s form disappear over the hill, she sighed in defeat. Knowing she would no longer be able to call the village her home, she took her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I first decided to do this, my little sister demanded a chapter with Kikyo singing poor unfortunate souls. Years later, it’s finally here. I regret nothing.


	12. Someone There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:** The gang is eating when they see a man drowning down the river. Kagome tells Inuyasha to save him, and upon seeing Kagome’s face, he cries out in fear. The man, the younger monk from previously, states a woman with her face killed his master. After being threatened, the monk finally remembers her name: Kikyo. Inuyasha, immediately takes off to see if it’s true through one of the monk’s leads. Kagome refuses to follow, and shortly after, her, Miroku, and Shippo see and chase after the soul-stealing demons.

 **Episode 22-23:** Kagome’s Voice and Kikyo’s Kiss  
                      _(Lyrics to the tune of Something There, Beauty & the Beast)_

**Someone There**

“This way, guys! It’s going this way!”  
“Slow down, Kagome!” Miroku called after the girl out in front of him. He pondered if she was chasing so hard to distract herself from Inuyasha’s quick departure, but shook it off as he and Shippo lost sight of her.

“Where—“ he was cut off verbally and physically as he collided with what he concluded was a soul barrier. He was sure Kagome had passed right through. He and Shippo, unsure of what to do, stood outside of it and waited.

“Guys, this—“ she turned around to find herself alone. A few more steps toward the demon, and she discovered where it was trying to go. In front of her, resting in a tree, was none other than the resurrected priestess.

“Kikyo.” Inuyasha stood at the edge of the spot the young monk described to him—where he had seen Kikyo the night before. Clenching her forgotten hair hairband tightly, he recalls the moment she slipped out of his hand grimly and took off in search of her.

Kagome froze there, eyes trained on the priestess. As much as she wanted to, she felt she couldn’t look away. She was looking at the woman she had heard of from the day she landed in the past, but she couldn’t organize her thoughts around them actually meeting.

 ** _Kagome:_**  
_She seems so cold_  
_As I arrive_  
_Can’t help but stare and wonder_  
_How she’s still alive_  
_But if she’s here_  
_He’ll be in tow_  
_I wonder whether I should stay_  
_Here or just go_

“You, girl.” Kagome is interrupted from her thoughts as Kikyo speaks. She meets her gaze timidly as she responds.  
“What?”  
“How did you get here?”  
“I walked.” Her confidence was building as they continued.  
“But the barri—“ Kikyo cursed to herself. “I guess it wasn’t strong enough to keep you out.” She changed gears. “What is your relationship with Inuyasha?”  
“Um.” Kagome couldn’t find the words to answer her.  
“Where is he?”  
“He’s out there looking for you!” She found her voice again. ‘Exactly the opposite of what I was doing.’ She added mentally. Satisfied, Kikyo puts a spell on her and binds her to the tree, paralyzing her body, but keeping her mind alert.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha catches sight of a soul collector and takes off in its direction while Kagome and Kikyo continue their conversation. Kikyo says she will take Inuyasha’s heart to live again, as they hear the hanyou approaching.

 ** _Inuyasha:_**  
_Is that her scent_  
_Must be this way_  
_No matter what_  
_I cannot let her get away_  
_I see her there_  
_And I just know_  
_No matter where she wants_  
_To take me, I would go_

Kagome calls out to him, but he neither sees nor hears her. Kikyo tells him that he must hate her for stealing women’s souls in her hatred, but Inuyasha claims there’s no way he could possibly hate her.  
“I never stop thinking about you—not even for an instant!”

Using his emotional tie, she embraces him and tells them they can be together forever. He complies, and she kisses him, rendering him unconscious. A large hole surrounds the pair and they descend into the earth. Realizing the situation, Kagome pleaded with Kikyo.

“You can’t just assume he wants to go to hell with you! He’s unconscious.”  
“He made his decision.”  
“It’s not his fault, Kikyo! I told you, you were both tricked!” The priestess ignores her. “Get your hands off him!”

Suddenly, the remainder of Kikyo’s soul begins to flow out of her body. To preserve her strength, she releases Kagome and urges Inuyasha to go to hell with her. With her voice back intact, she calls out to him, and he awakens from his trance.  
“Inuyasha!!”  
“Kagome?” He jumps over to her, leaving Kikyo’s side, to ask her why she was there. The forgotten priestess looked on dejectedly.

 ** _Kikyo:_**  
_Sad, and a bit disheartening_  
_Her voice and strength are destroying me_  
_And taking his attention_  
_“Inuyasha, does this girl_  
_Mean more to you than me?”_

Kikyo left the scene with her souls collectors, telling him to never forget the feel of her lips on his. Frustrated, Kagome tells him to search for the jewel alone. He argues back at her, not realizing she had been there the whole time.

 _ **K:** I was right there!_  
_**I:** I didn’t know—_  
_**K:** You should have heard!_  
_**I:** We were alone—_  
_**K:** Oh no, I had a front row seat_  
_I’m going home!_

With Kikyo gone, the soul barrier was released, allowing Miroku and Shippo to catch up with the two. Upon seeing a face-planted Inuyasha, they wonder what transpired.

 ** _Shippo & Miroku:_**  
_What’s going on_  
_**M:** They had fight_  
_**S:** More like a war_

They manage to catch Kagome leaving through the well and Miroku asks Inuyasha why they were fighting from the bushes nearby. After getting a vague description, he questions how he could have ‘done such a thing’ in front of Kagome. He asks him who he’d choose, Kagome or Kikyo.

“I can’t have them both?” The response got him a sit from the still listening Kagome. In one last pitiful defense, Inuyasha yelled again. “It’s not my fault that 

 **I:**   _There was someone there_  
_That wasn’t there before!"_

Confused even further, Shippo tried to piece together what had happened.

 _ **S: "** Wait, so who was someone there_  
_Who wasn’t there before?"_

Looking at the clear relationship that was developing between the miko and hanyou, Miroku couldn’t help but be proud. Their usual fights were immature, but this one has been about feelings of love. He could tell. He felt a smirk find its way to his lips, excited to see what the future would bring for the two stubborn idiots.

 _ **M:** There may be something here that_  
_Wasn’t there before_


	13. I'll Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical *Lyrics are italicized*

**Plot Recap:** A professional demon slayer, Sango, kills a demon, earning her a shard of the sacred jewel. She goes back home to her town, a village of demon slayers, victorious. Meanwhile the Inuyasha gang is on its way to the town. In the village, Sango’s younger brother Kohaku is worried about the day he will have to fight.

  
**Episode 24-25:** Enter Sango, The Demon Slayer  
                          _(Lyrics to the tune of I’ll Try, Peter Pan II)_

**I’ll Try**

“Sango, father says I’m 11. Old enough to start slaying demons.” The young boy looked to his older sister for advice.  
“Don’t worry, Kohaku, I’m sure you’re ready.”  
“But I’m scared, yet I have to be brave for everyone else sake. I don’t know if I can do it.” She gave him a soft smile in response.

 _"You are still a child now_  
_No need to grow up so fast_  
_You won’t let us down, no_  
_Even I get scared sometimes_  
_You’re fine, you’re fine_

Despite his sister’s reassuring words, the boy found himself practicing with his chained blade. Sango tried again.

 _You will tire yourself out_  
_Let’s both go get some rest_  
_You’ll be fine tomorrow_  
_I’ll be right there- keep your faith_  
_And trust, in us_

 _Just try_  
_That’s all you have to do_  
_Just try_  
_And we’ll all be proud of you_  
_Just try, just try"_

_**Kohaku:**  "I'll try"_

Later, the demon slayers leave to slay a big demon a couple towns over. When it goes down too easily, Sango is confused. She hears screaming and sees her little brother killing all the men they had come with. He was being controlled by the demon, and Sango frees him, but not before being attacked herself. She embraced her brother, who was in shock from realizing what he had involuntarily done. The two are shot with a shower of arrows by the villagers in retaliation. With all the demon slayers dead, the town buries them by order of the prince, Naraku in disguise, but Sango is still alive. She awakens to learn her entire village has been slaughtered by a demon, the prince says is named Inuyasha. Faced with her reality, she stands up with a menacing gaze, despite her unhealed wounds.

 _"My whole world has ended_  
_Bring my armor right now_  
_I have earned this vengeance_  
_Until he falls, oh no, I can’t stay down_  
_No, I won’t stand down_

 _I’ll fight_  
_And no mercy will be shown_  
_You’ll die_  
_For leaving me all alone_  
_You’ll die, you’ll die"_

The prince’s advisor, ‘Naraku’, offers the injured slayer a jewel shard and she goes after Inuyasha. Meanwhile, the gang reached the town of dead demon slayers, where Myoga said they could learn of the jewel’s creation. They bury and mark all the graves and leave the town. Sango finds them traveling and attacks Inuyasha who says he didn’t kill anybody. Miroku sees Naraku nearby and follows him along with Sango’s demon cat companion Kilala. Inuyasha refuses to attack the injured woman. He tells her that she was bleeding to death, and her memories of what happen to her brother come back to her.

They all catch up to Miroku and Kilala and battle with Naraku, resulting in the defeat of one of his puppets. The body dissipates, leaving only a doll behind. After all this, Sango realizes she had been tricked all along.

 _"I tried and tried_  
_To seek revenge_  
_All without noticing_  
_I was his pawn_  
_But now he’s gone_  
_What does that mean for me?"_

After healing from her wounds, Sango tells the gang of the story and creation of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls. They learn a priestess’s, Midoriko, and a massive demon’s soul are locked in an eternal battle within. The jewel, fouled with hate, was given to Kikyo generations later for purification and protection.

Afterwards, Kagome and Miroku offer her a place with them. They tell her they are collecting the jewel and hunting down Naraku, two tasks that would benefit the slayer as well. Between the mass graves of her people and the memory of her departed little brother, she realizes she has to move forward. To honor her past and protect the future, she agrees to join them.

 _I don’t have to carry_  
_All this burden alone_  
_I can’t change what happened_  
_But I will see justice for all he’s done_  
_To everyone_

 _I’ll try_  
_And together we’ll fight_  
_I’ll try_  
_And this time I’ll do it right_  
_I’ll try, I’ll try_  
_I will try, I’ll try…_

With one last look to her old home, she turns away with a somber smile.

_...To say goodbye_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Season 1. Expect a few weeks delay-- If anyone follows this. I haven't written any of the songs for season 2 yet, haha.. ha.... ha...


End file.
